1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corn milling and more particularly to improved processes for debranning and degermination of corn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corn milling processes separate corn into various components of the kernel. In a wet-milling process, the corn is steeped in an aqueous solution to soften the kernel and ground to free the germ. Aqueous processes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,201 to Gisfeldt et al. In a dry-milling process, the corn kernel is separated into the endosperm, germ and other fibers (referred to as a hull or bran layer) in a dry or slightly moistened condition.
One of the necessary steps in the dry corn milling process, whether the milled product is to be used for the production of ethanol, starch, flakes, grits or flour, involves separation of the bran and the germ (also referred to as embryo) from the endosperm, which is then processed further to produce the milled corn product.
In a typical dry milling process, corn kernels are cleaned to remove extraneous material. The cleaned corn is tempered with water or steam then passed through a degerminating mill to release the bran from the germ and endosperm.
Traditionally, germ has been removed from corn kernels during milling through the use of a “Beall” type degerminator. In the Beall type of degerminator, corn is fed into and through the annulus formed between a rotating, conical rotor and a stationary concentric screen made of perforated metal. Both rotor and screen are textured with large nodes, which impede motion of the kernels as they turn with the rotor. A weighted discharge plate provides a method of controlling pressure and corn density within the chamber. In this process, the germ is dislodged from the endosperm by impact and bending stress as the kernels move through the annulus. In practice, most of the kernels are broken during the process. Typically, this process produces an effective recovery of endosperm particles of which approximately twenty to thirty percent of the endosperm pieces will be retained on a No. 6 standard sieve cloth. Because a significant portion of the bran may still adhere to the pieces of endosperm after the degermination process, further refinement of the endosperm may be required to reduce the fiber content of the endosperm product.
Inherent inefficiencies in refining and recovery processes result in increased processing costs and a reduction in the overall yield of low fat corn products.
For any of the milled corn products, the production of low fat products is desirable. In general, it is desirable during the degermination stage of the corn milling process to produce large particles of endosperm that are largely free of bran and germ. Though the degermination process can be destructive to the corn kernels, it is generally desirable to minimize the production of fine particles of endosperm, as the fine particles are difficult to separate from the bran and germ particles in order to recover them as a corn product. Maximizing the production of large particles of endosperm thus offers maximum yields of corn products and improves the quality of the products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,313 to Giguere (a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,503) describes a degerminating process wherein the corn kernels are crushed from the thin edges toward the center while avoiding crushing of the relatively flat side surfaces. The crushing force fractures the endosperm under and around the germ and squeezes the germ away from the endosperm. A machine for carrying out the degermination includes relatively rotating discs having corrugations in their facing surfaces in which the kernels are caught and crushed from the thin edges toward the center. An alternative degerminator machine includes a single rotating disc having curved guide vanes on its upper surface for guiding the kernels as they are propelled outwardly by centrifugal force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,914 describes a wet-milling process for recovery of corn coarse fiber (pericarp) including the steps of: soaking corn in water to loosen the attachments of various corn components therein to each other, degerminating the soaked corn to strip the corn coarse fiber and the germ away from the endosperm, recovering the germ, and recovering the corn coarse fiber by flotation. The degerminating step of such process involves grinding the kernels in a degermination mill such as a Bauer mill so that the pericarp and germ are stripped away from the endosperm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,748 to Chwalek, et al. describes a combined dry-wet milling process for refining corn comprising dry milling corn kernels to provide an endosperm fraction, a germ fraction, a fiber (hull) fraction and a cleanings fraction, wet milling the endosperm fraction including using two distinct steeping steps, one upstream and the other downstream of an impact milling step, to provide a mill starch slurry. The process further comprises removing fine fiber tailings from the mill starch slurry, separating the slurry into a starch-rich fraction and protein-rich fraction, concentrating the protein-rich fraction, directly combining the fiber (hull), cleanings, fine fiber tailings and protein-rich concentrate without removing corn oil therefrom, with the germ fraction to provide a wet animal feed product, and drying the feed product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,183 to Giesfeldt et al. discloses a method and apparatus for degerminating a corn kernel by impelling the kernels along a guide vane into an impact surface including a horizontal disc having a plurality of guide vanes extending in a curvilinear path with each vane terminating in an end portion that is substantially parallel to a tangent to the disc. A plurality of impact surfaces are provided in the same horizontal plane as the disc with each surface being substantially linear and extending transversely of the path of travel of a kernel impelled by the disc.
The prior art processes result in a high percentage of fine particles of endosperm that are difficult to separate from the bran and germ particles in order to recover them as a corn product. Cylindrical, rubberized rollers have been used to remove hulls from other grains, particularly rice. Rollers for removing hulls from grains are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,692 to Davis et al. dated Sep. 24, 1963, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,012 to Satake and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,477 to Satake et al. Despite the use of such rollers for removing hulls from grains and the long-standing need to separate corn germ from endosperm with a minimum amount of fine endosperm particles, the use of rubberized rollers and the process of the present invention have not been previously practiced.